Magic Arms
by Frosty Zakeruga
Summary: A few years after Morganthe conquered the spiral and banned magic, a young boy named Luke LegendRider and his brother Aaron LegendRider finds 2 spell books. With this new found magic, will the two boys be able to overcome Morganthe and save the spiral? Warning: There will be some curse words, you have been warned
1. The Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WIZARD101, IT I****S OWNED BY KINGSISLE ENTERTAINMENT. This is my first fanfiction, it is also on Wattpad, so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It has been 50 long years since Morganthe became the Umbra Queen and conquered the spiral, we are no more than mere puppets to her. She banned magic in the spiral and only she and special people called "Chosen Ones" were allowed to use magic. My father told me and my brother, Aaron, of many stories back when Morganthe didn't rule the spiral, it sounded like a great experience.<p>

"Luke," my brother said one day, "it's time to do the Umbra ritual." I gagged. Now wasn't the time for me to even think about worshipping that monster but sadly, I have to do the ritual since anyone that didn't do it would be executed. It always confuses me how she knew who did the ritual and who didn't do it.

"I'll be at there in a few minutes, just stall Mother and Father for me, okay?" I replied quickly.

"You know I'm a bad liar Luke, so you should just come to the altar and go back to finishing looking at the old photos," Aaron said. He was right, he's one of the worst liars I've ever known of. I don't know what, but it just seems that he can't find the right terms to make his lies actually make sense. I got up from my worn out matress and followed him down the creaky, worn out stairs, to the altar on the first floor.

"Hello my sons," Father greeted, "shall we get onto the ritual?" We nodded. "Good my boys, let us do the dance, I will lead the ritual for today." We got in the position for the ritual.

"O! Our great Umbra Queen, Morganthe! We bring recognize your greatness by doing this ritual! O please forgive us for any sins we have committed since we didn't mean to commit them. We promise to remain loyal to you through the end. We promise to always stay by your side no matter what happens. O great all mighty Morganthe, recognize us as great people!" The altar shined a bit, a good enough signal to make sure that we have done our ritual for the day.

"Dinner will be in 20 boys," my mom reminded us. We nodded to show that we heard her. Aaron turned to me and the strange look on his face signaled that he was confused about what to do next.

"Want to go try to find something interesting in the basement?" I inquired. He nodded excitedly and ran down the basement. Our basement wasn't really big, considering how there were many things tossed in it. There were cobwebs everywhere, it disgusted me but my brother loved it. One of the bad things about the basement is whenever one of the Chosen Ones decides to cast the Tempest spell for fun, it always gets flooded and most of the things gets washed away or ruined. We both parted are own ways and rummaged through the old boxes seperately.

"Luke, Luke! Come and see what I found!" I quickly rose up and ran towards him. He was staring excitedly at what was in the box, when I decided to take a look, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"A spell deck?" I uttered in astonishment.

"Two to be exact,," he corrected while taking the other one out. I grabbed it from his hand and looked through the spells consisted in the deck.

"Basilisk, Myth Blade, Myth Trap, Medusa, Humongofrog, Orthrus, Time of Legend, awesome!" I exclaimed, "this seems to be a myth deck, I wonder why Father still has these here, considereing how he can get in trouble for still having them."

"Whoah, this is amazing! Forest Lord, Satyr, Spinysaur, Leprechaun, Gnomes! This seems like a life wizard's deck, just as Father told us!" I looked over his shoulder, he was right. The cards were dark green and had many heals, just as he said.

"There's a wand, books on magic and a few spellbooks here also," I observed. I took each out carefully, making sure that I didn't damage any one of them, then, I carefully wiped the dust off of them with my robe.

"Hey, Luke. What if we form a team to try to overthrow Morganthe? I mean-if we learn the magic and find other people with spell decks and become strong and experienced enough." He asked.

I considered the offer for a while, it seemed pretty ridiculous, Morganthe is crazy strong but if we're able to overthrow her, we'd be heroes since we'd save many people. A smirk slowly formed on my face. "Sure Aaron, let's team up. Together, we will take down Morganthe and her Chosen Ones!"

A huge grin formed on his face. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, "let's take these suckers down!"


	2. Suspicions

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WIZARD101, IT IS OWNED BY KINGSISLE ENTERTAINMENT. I think I did much better with this chapter than the first one, but I don't really know what to do next.**

* * *

><p>For the next few days, my brother and I kept our discovery a secret and practiced in secret. We couldn't afford for our parents to crush our newfound dreams.<p>

"Luke~, don't you think that Mother and Father would one day get suspicious of what we're doing and why we're mostly not playing in our rooms?" Aaron asked one day. I gave him a reassuring smile. If they ever found out, they wouldn't be able to stop us, we will be true heroes one day,

"Aaron, do you really think that regardless of us being caught, we'd ever stop?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Good, so if they confront us about our doings, we will still continue. I learned a few tricks over the past couple of days."

He gasped with astonishment. "Already?" he asked. I grinned.

"Here, let me show you, but don't get too close, okay?" He nodded. I got into a special position which consisted of my hand in front of a glass vase with bronze lining and my other hand pointed up in the air. "Defluo!" With that, the glass vase dematerialized, then, completely disappeared.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Then, Aaron's huge smile suddenly faded. "Uh, Luke...do you possibly know how to make it reappear?" My cocky grin dropped. I forgot to look over the stupid notes of the stupid journal on how to reverse the spell and if Mother and Father found out what happened to the vase, we'd be doomed. He noticed the change of my mood sadly and then asked, "you don't know, don't you?"

"Sadly, I don't," I admitted. I suddenly a knock and a door open upstairs. Then, I heard an unfamiliar voice, muffled so I couldn't hear it well, "let's go upstairs, quickly!" Aaron had a questioning face, but went along with me. We quickly ran up the old, brown, creaking basement stairs and hid at the living room behind the chairs. This was the only time that I was glad our front door wasn't in the living room

"We sensed magic energy here ma'am, all we want to do is inspect your house for any magical items," the voice stated with an arrogant tone. I took a quick glance at Aaron. His pupils were completely dilated in fear. I put my arm over his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"It's okay, we won't be questioned," I whispered to him. I really hope we don't get questioned, Aaron would spill out everything. I walked towards the wall and pushed my ear against it so I'd be able to hear clearer.

"It won't take long ma'am, plus..." the man grinned, "I won't punish you if you go to dinner with me." I abruptly rose up and marched to the door with Aaron trailing behind me. I finally got a good look at him, he had a Faux Hawk, was pretty buff and wore the standard Chosen One outfit which consisted of what the olden wizards would call, a "Commander Robe" and "Commander Boots" along with the Duelist's wand. I was pretty envious of their cool looking gear.

"Excuse me SIR," I spat out, "Mother would never want to go to dinner with someone the likes of you, you Chosen One scum. Get out of here!" Everyone's jaw dropped, including the man. Then, it hit me. I've just dissed a Chosen One, wow did it feel good.

Less than a second later, the man kicked back into reality and gave me the dirtiest look that I've ever seen. "Looks like I'd have to report this to the Umbra Queen boy, consider yourself arrested, you will have fun in the filthy cells of Dragonspyre.

I grinned. "What sense would it make to take in someone as young as I? Afraid that I'll stand up to more of Spider Bitch's followers?" The man sneered. Boy, did this really feel good, plus, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I glanced over to Mother and Aaron, they were still shocked out of their minds, looks like they haven't returned back to reality yet.

"You're right kid, you're worthless to us," he grinned, "looks like I'll take your parents instead, your mother is right in front of me but it'll take some time for me to find your father, but I'm sure I'll find him!" He took out a dark purple card that I didn't recognize. He put the card in the air and snapped his finger. "Glowbug Squall!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, two weird looking creatures appeared right in front of us, I didn't know what to do. Aaron and I couldn't risk to use our new found power, we didn't even know much about it. Suddenly, all were zapped by lightning by the two odd creatures and was out cold.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I woke up. It was pretty difficult to remember what happened. Man, it seemed like my big mouth got Mother and Father arrested. I sighed and glanced over to my brother. He was still unconscious. I didn't know how to make him wake up, I had absolutely no experience with this. "Looks like we're going to be watched for a while," I said to myself, "It's best if we still do that stupid ritual once he wakes up."<p>

I never realized how empty the house would be without my parents, considering how they were at home basically everyday. I hope they won't get exiled, I'd never be able to live if that happened. A strange feeling came upon me since this whole situation happened, it seemed like guilt. Sadly, I was never use to the feeling of guilt, it was completely new to me. What I hope the most for right now is when Aaron recovers, he doesn't go batshit insane about what happened. He'll probably stop talking to me for like a week, but I deserve it. Never in my life have I got so overconfident in myself, never.

I sighed and stared at the wooden front door. Now we have two quests, one, to get our parents back and two, to try to overthrow Morganthe. This will be a long, long journey.


	3. The Backstory

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WIZARD101, IT IS OWNED BY KINGSISLE ENTERTAINMENT. LONG FLASHBACK INCOMING SOON**

* * *

><p>A few more long and painful hours passed until Aaron woke up. Aaron rose his head up from the hard ground and looked around. "What happened? Where's Mother? Has Father came back yet?" My left eye twitched due to him barraging me with questions. "Well?" he asked again, "where's Mother and Father?"<p>

"Don't you remember what happened?" I replied, clearly irritated.

He scrunched up his face, I was able to tell that he was thinking hard. "No," he replied. I couldn't believe it, after all what happened, he couldn't remember a single thing that remembered earlier today. Maybe he was joking, I just want to make sure he is.

"You're joking, right?" I asked.

"No."

My eyes widened. Maybe the spell hit him harder than me, it would be logical since he was younger than me and his body hasn't really developed its necessary traits yet. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked indulgently. It's going to be really hard to explain to him what happened without him wanting to kill me.

"Okay, I will tell you but you must promise me that you won't interrupt until I'm done. Deal?" He nodded. "Well..." I started, "...I was showing you a magic trick in the basement and I heard the door knock and Mother opening the door. Apparently, a Chosen One came to our house and wanted to do an inspection since he sensed magical energy from here or something, I still don't know how they're able to do that. Anyway, I went up to the living room to overhear and you followed me. The Chosen One started flirting with Mother and I got pretty angry and started telling him off, I didn't regret a single thing from that moment. Due to me telling him off, he used this odd dark purple spell card and yelled something among the lines of 'Glowbug Squall'. It zapped us and I guess when we were unconscious, he took Mother."

I finally took a look at Aaron. His cheeks were flushed dark red in anger and he stared at me with eyes that could kill. My body tensed up in fear, fear of him punching me in the stomach or using a spell on me even though I deserve it anyway. He was breathing heavily and his cheeks were puffed up. "So?" he simply said.

I was confused. "So what?" I replied.

"What about Father? You didn't mention him," he stated coldly without any emotion. For some reason, my garb felt wet. Was I sweating?

"Uh," I chuckled nervously, "the Chosen One said something about finding him and capturing him. Yeah, he was kinda...abducted, yeah, abducted." With every word I said, it seemed as Aaron got enraged at an even greater amount.

"Remember what Father told you about what happened at the fight of Morganthe and refused to tell me?" he inquired bitterly.

"Yeah," I rejoinder, ignoring the fact that my voice cracked in anxiety.

"Tell me everything he said. Now." he spat out, making sure to say every single syllable in the sentence.

"Well..." I started.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

(**A/N: This will be in the General POV instead of Luke's. This will also take place when the students were trying to defeat Morganthe**)

The dark woman laughed evilly. "You cannot stop me! All of you really are in reality are pests of Ambrose!" There were seven wizards, one of each school. All of the students gritted their teeth in determination. They all had one goal: to defeat the Shadow Legion leader, none other than Morganthe herself in her very own chamber in Khrysalis. In that chamber, there was a combat area in which had a design of a spider web on the ground. Around the combat area contained of glass floors. It wasn't any ordinary glass, it was metallic glass. The palace itself was designed as a spider. All around, there were paintings of her and spiders. What everyone said was true, she indeed was obsessed with spiders.

Morganthe, knowing that the students had no interest in replying to her gave a sly smile. "So, you seven are really that idiotic to follow the Headmaster's wish? I will reborn this world to something greater!" She summoned a great dusk of wind, each of the students fell down. Morganthe cast an Iceblade then after, a Woolly Mammoth on all of the students, using only three normal pips."

"...how," the storm student managed to say while gasping for air, "how did that only use three damn pips for it to hit all of us!" Morganthe chuckled. The storm student wasn't in a very good condition to keep talking.

"Didn't you know? I upgraded the Deck of Shadows with help from someone, therefore, the pips of all of my spells are diminished by 6 pips!" the Shadow Legion Leader bitterly replied. All of the students' jaws dropped to the floor. They didn't know how it'd be possible to beat her.

"Thomas!" the life wizard yelled, "I'll heal you, don't worry!" She ran swiftly ran toward the fallen storm wizard. This only made Morganthe grin some more and cast another Wooly Mammoth but this time, it was only targeted at the life wizard. The young wizard was hit directly. "I'm...sorry..." she managed to say before falling to the ground.

"T-t-there's no use! W-we can't beat her, just when we thought that we would've finally been able to defeat her, our dream was crushed to the ground," the ice wizard stammered.

"Just like Gamma said, she's obsessed with that spell. We can't give up guys, everyone at home is counting on us!" said the myth wizard. He took the top seven cards from his deck and cast a Tower Shield.

"I-it's no use Chase, we lost Thomas and Vanessa, our two strongest wizards!" the ice wizard exclaimed, every word cracking.

"So? You're calling the rest of us weak? Don't underestimate ME kid, I'm going to show this bitch who's boss!" Chase responded in a gruff voice, "I promised the Headmaster that we'll win! We can't give up now you buffoons!"

The ice wizard blinked twice in fear and nodded. He then cast a Mythblade from his amulet on Chase, with then, the balance wizard used Balanceblade on the arrogant myth wizard while the death wizard used Empower.

"Don't waste our efforts, arrogant bastard," the death wizard stated coldly. An arrogant grin appeared on Chase's face.

"Don't worry Emo, I won't. I learned a couple of tricks these past days and would love to try them out," he replied while drawing the Myth symbol with his wand, "Enchanted Celestial Calender!" A huge stone resembling the Mayan Calender erupted from the turf and three worlds aligned, Grizzlehiem, Wizard City and Krokotopia and created a special beam that hit Morganthe. Dust covered the area around her.

"She outta be down!" Chase exclaimed. Tears of joy rolled down the ice wizard's cheeks. The fire wizard drew out the Fire symbol and cast a Glacial Shield. The death wizard raised his brow. Something just didn't seem right to him, she couldn't have been taken out so easily, it was pitiful to him.

"Spider Bitch is down, courtesy of the great Chase LegendRider who learned a trick on how to reduce the pips of spells without Simplify! In your face Van for doubting me, or should I say...Emo!" Van growled. He hated being called emo and hated Chase as a person. Chase was just had too big of an ego for his liking. Besides, just because he was a death wizard doesn't mean he's emo, he just doesn't like talking to people, especially the likes of him.

"For the last time _bastard_," Van spat out, "just because I'm a death wizard _doesn't_ mean I'm emo!" Van's face was flushed with anger. Sometimes, he wished that he could kill Chase and right now, he wish he was allowed to but sadly, Ambrose specifically told them that they couldn't harm each other.

"Man, that ego of yours Chase, it needs to be lowered," the balance wizard said after sighing.

"Oh who asked you, Annabeth?"

A loud laugh came from the direction of the dust. All of the conscious students focused their attention towards the dust. "Did you five really think that pitiful attack was able to defeat me?" Chase's eyes were opened wide in disbelief. He couldn't believe that it didn't kill her, that attack took everything he had!

"What! But..how did you survive?" Chase questioned in disbelief.

Morganthe smirked. "It'll take more than that to defeat me! I've had enough of toying around with you weakings, now it's time to face my wraith!" She then cast Shadow Shrike, even though she didn't have a shadow pip, then cast Mystic Colossus.

"W-we're done for, w-we're too outclassed! She's too strong!" the ice wizard screamed out before the Mystic Colossus struck. When the Mystic Colossus struck, all of the wizards dropped down unconscious.

"Damn...you..." Chase managed to say before being knocked out. Morganthe walked towards the middle of all of the students. Dark red blood filled up the entire arena.

"Such a potential wasted on worthless wizards, especially that myth wizard with the absurb ego of his. Since they're down, I'll just absorb the power of them AND the spiral to change to my shadow form. I won't kill them, but instead, hold them as prisoners for trying to oppose me."

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>"...and that's how the story goes," I finished. I looked out the window. It was nighttime, it seemed like it was around 1 in the morning to be exact. Aaron chuckled quietly, which was unexpected. I raised my brow.<p>

"Dad was really arrogant back then, huh? I'm happy he changed for the better. I can't imagine a guy like that being our dad." Aaron said with a lighter tone in his voice. I guess he wasn't furious of my anymore.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile on my face, "same for me."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, first, we outta do the ritual or else we as the preys will be hunted down." We walked to the altar and did the ritual, not meaning a single word said. When we were done, I sat down and went in a deep thought. "Maybe there's more people that can use magic and are hiding their power like us, it'll only seem logical," I stated to Aaron.

"Indeed, it's entirely possible that there are others that found spellbooks, but from that story, there's absolutely no hope of beating her." Aaron answered. He was right, I must admit that. The head of the class of each school couldn't beat her, however, I have a strategy.

"I heard that some of her power is in the Chosen Ones, if we defeat them, she'll get weaker as a wizard."

"What? I don't understand Luke."

"Basically, she put some of her life force in each of the Chosen Ones, if all of them are defeated, she'll be very weak. I'm guessing that she did that to pose the Chosen Ones of a huge threat and that she doesn't think that they'll be defeated," I simplified for him.

"Then how will we be able to defeat them?" I grinned, it was pretty simple.

"Get an army of wizards, train and fight," I replied while smashing my fist onto my palm. He blinked twice. I guess he doesn't think that it's possible. "Later today, we will search for more people that can use magic and make an alliance with them, a secret one."

"O-okay. I'm kind of scared, what if one of them is a Chosen One in disguise?" he asked. I shrugged. He had a good point, I wouldn't be able to tell if they were a chosen one a disguise, but then, I remembered about the tattoo. I snapped my fingers in victory.

"Aha! I just remembered, they have a tattoo that can't vanish and is easy to spot by the human eye. We can just inspect their body to determine whether they have a tattoo or not!" Aaron's face flushed from the thought.

"B-but what if the tattoo is in their..." he asked. I was confused with what he meant and a few seconds later, I understood what he meant. Well, this was awkward.

"Don't worry Aaron," I reassured him nervously, "I'm pretty sure none of them would have it there. Let's go to sleep, we have a busy day ahead of us." A bright smile appeared on Aaron's face.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>(<strong>AN: Yay, 2k words, I feel so accomplished! Sorry the Flashback was so long and the chapter was boring, I hope that someone reviews soon. I know that what happened in the flashback didn't happen in-game, but I wanted to add my own style so it wouldn't seem boring to me. I hope Chase's personality seemed entertaining to you guys! Enjoy your days!**)


End file.
